The Sweetest Gift
by Dream-chan
Summary: This is sort of a prequel to my fic 'Worthy'--->Takeru and Daisuke begin their journey into parenthood with Dakemi! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^_~


Author's Notes:  
  
GAH!!!!!!!!!! My muses are driving me CRAZY!!!! It seems that when I want to concentrate on one fic, they throw another idea in my face leaving no choice that to type out another new fic. Oh well, I was listening to my Lover's Rock CD and this song came on that put this plot bunny in my head, so I am placing blame on that entirely ^_^ However I want to take this time to once again CONGRATULATE the winners of my Daikeru fic contest. So let's give it up for Crysie, Jheya Ono, and Daisuke i and to all the participants for giving the fic world some great Daikeru *wild applause*   
  
Disclaimer: If I said it once, I'll say it again...I don't own Digimon. That honor is in the hands of Toei, Bandai, and Disney. I will also have to say that I do not own the song featured in this fic as well. That belongs to Sade great band by the way ^_~)  
  
  
  
DEDICATION: I would like to dedicate this fic to Taiorami, who finally decided to revive a fic that I had given up for dead. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! *glomps Tai* I hope you like this girl, and please don't let the second chapter take so long this time! ^_^  
  
"dialogue"  
/thoughts/  
  
  
FYI: This fic is set a little after the time Daisuke and Takeru adopt Dakemi, if you need the timeline reference.   
  
  
  
The Sweetest Gift  
by Dream-chan  
Rating:G  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
10:30 p.m.  
  
  
Standing in a darkened doorway, Takaishi-Motomiya Takeru gazed at the still figure underneath a navy blue comforter. Even though it has almost been three weeks, the man hasn't tired of his new favorite hobby. Smiling a bit, he watched as his newly adopted son kicked the cover off and spread himself all over the bed, making him smile a little wider as he remembered doing the same thing at that age. As he was about to replace the covers on him, Takeru soon felt a familiar set of arms embrace him, a gentle kiss placed on the back of neck.   
  
Leaning back, he twisted his head to give the other man a kiss of his own. "Hey."  
  
Tucking his head on his partner's shoulder, Takaishi-Motomiya Daisuke whispered back, "Hey. Is he asleep yet?"  
  
Leaning back into his lover's embrace, he replied softly, "Yeah."  
  
Feeling the tension in Take's shoulders, Daisuke put a hand on his shoulders and turned him around, only to see his blue eyes filled with worry and concern. Frowning, the brunette lifted the blonde's chin and gave him a reassuring kiss before asking, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just thinking about when he will have to face in the future. Dai-chan, what if I'm not a good parent? What if I screw him up for life? What if-"  
  
  
"Stop it right now Take. I will not allow you to worry yourself to death. That's supposed to be my role in this partnership, so don't forget it again."  
  
  
Smiling in agreement, Takeru sighed and leaned against his love once again. Looking up into dancing brown eyes, he grinned. "You're right. Gomen."  
  
  
Ruffling the other man's silky blonde strands, Daisuke replied breezily, "No need to be, but I would like to know what brought on that panic attack." Grabbing a pale hand in his tan one, Dais began to drag Takeru in the direction of their bedroom, not wanting to disturb their Kemi's sleep anymore than what they could have.  
  
  
Closing his eyes, Takeru took a deep breath, hoping that his lover wouldn't scorn him for his reasoning. "I don't know. It was just thinking over all the things that happened today. I mean, I am happy that he is in our lives, but do you think that we are ready for this? To be responsible for another life other than yours or mine?"  
  
  
"Take-chan, I know we are and apparently the adoption service thinks so as well." Squeezing the other man closer to him, he continued, not really wanting a to ask the question, but needing to know the answer anyway.  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"Hell no! I LOVE that little boy! I love OUR SON! I just worry about how we are going to shape his life..."  
  
Now seeing the underlying reason for the stress, Daisuke pressed, "You mean his parents being a same-sex couple?" Seeing his Take-koi nod, Daisuke hoped to reassure him. "I know how cruel kids could be to him when they find out about us, but as much as we would like to shield him from everything, we can't..but we can be there when he falls and catch him. Besides, there is no way I'm going to send him out there not being able to protect himself."  
  
"Violence is never the answer, Dai-chan." Takeru said firmly, letting his lover know that he wouldn't endorse their child resolving his battles by fighting.  
  
"Only as self-defense. Besides, I doubt he will need to use his fists when he can charms the pants off of anyone...just like his Papa." Dai smirked earning a punch and a smile from his lover. However, the good mood faded and once again, Takeru doubts began to make themselves felt.  
  
"Seriously Dai-koi. We both knew that going into this it was going to be hard, probably twice as hard because of what the world think if us, but we can't let that nonsense get to him or to us. However, we can provide a loving and happy environment for him to grow up in...something that would have probably not happened if they didn't find him a home. We can surround him with love and let him know that he is the blessing that we have been waiting to get for so long, and that we will always love him unconditionally."  
  
  
  
3:30 a.m.  
  
"Daddy?" came a small voice, followed by a couple of sniffles and a shake on the arm.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Takeru opened them slowly, only to see four-year old Dakemi trembling and wiping the tears that were pouring out of his bright blues. Instantly alert, he turned on the light on the nightstand and sat up, bringing the child closer to him in a gesture of comfort.   
  
Grabbing a tissue, he gently grabbed the boy's chin and began to wipe at the tears and the runny nose himself. "What's wrong 'Kemi-chan?"  
  
It took a few moments, before the shaky answer was given. "I had a bad dream."  
  
Sighing, he lifted the boy up on his lap, also feeling the movement of his lover waking up to be on standby to assist if he needed it. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
  
"It was just that you and Papa left me and never came back. I called and called, but you never came back..." Dakemi began to tear up, not being able to shut out the fear of being abandoned.  
  
Naturally, Takeru's arms surrounded the child, trying to fight of the demon's that attacked his son tonight. Rocking back and forth in a gentle motion he cooed, "Shhh. Everything is fine now. Me and your Papa won't leave you..." Feeling another pair of arms around him, he glanced back to see his partner holding him, once again reassuring him that. Giving him a smile in acknowledgement, he turned to the now calm child in his arms and asked, "Would you like to sleep with me and your Papa tonight?"  
  
  
"Can I get a story?" the little boy pleaded, looking so much like his Papa Dai when he wanted something. /I'm in real trouble if he can do the puppy eyes already.../ Takeru thought amusedly, stroking the chestnut curls tucked back in the comforting place between his shoulder and neck.  
  
  
Feeling that his request was a bit too much, Takeru negotiated, "It's a little late for that 'Kemi, but will you take a song instead?"  
  
  
Nodding his head, Dakemi accepted his father's offer eagerly. Crawling into the space that Takeru made for him, he snuggled up to the bigger and warmer body, with Daisuke enclosing their son from the other side.  
  
Shutting off the light, Takeru settled down in the covers, hugging both his men to him. Not caring about embarrassing himself he began to sing the lullaby that his mother would always sing to him when he was scared.   
  
  
  
quietly while you were asleep  
the moon and i were talking  
i asked that she'd always keep you protected  
she promised you her light that you so gracefully carry  
you bring your light and shine like morning  
and then the wind pulls the clouds across the moon  
your light fills the darkest room  
and i can see the miracle that keeps us from falling  
she promised   
all the sweetest gifts   
that only the heavens   
could bestow  
you bring your light and shine like morning  
and as you so gracefully give her light as long as you live  
i will always remember   
this moment   
  
Humming the last few bars, Takeru looked down and was happy to note that Dakemi was sound asleep, little snoring sounds coming from his nose. Looking back up, he was met with a slightly glazed look from Daisuke, pride and love swimming in the brown depths. Reaching over, Daisuke placed a hand on the aspiring author's face, smiling at the man that he has loved for as long as he could remember.   
  
"Good Job, Daddy. I guess Yamato isn't the only Ishida that can sing."  
  
Kissing the warm palm on his cheek, the blonde just smiled and said, "Thanks Papa."  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
"It's been about four hours, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."  
  
"Aishiteru Take-chan."  
  
"Ditto Dai. Now let's get some sleep before we get a lecture from Miyako being late to the picnic tomorrow. Besides, I think that Dakemi will need all the energy he can get when he meets the rest of our crazy family."  
  
"Know what you mean. Well, good night." and wrapping an arm   
  
  
"night."  
  
And those were the last words as their new family fell asleep, the worries of the world the farthest thing from their minds.  
  
  
~*~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~*~  
  
  
1:00 p.m.  
  
  
Every year without fail, a group of friends will gather to catch up, swap and compare stories, and generally enjoy the company of each other. However, this was a special gathering because now there was a new addition being added in.  
  
  
And they couldn't wait to meet him.  
  
  
"Where are they?!? I should have known that they would be late. Even after all this time, Daisuke can't be on time if his life depended on it and it looks like Takeru is starting to be infected by his bad habits...I just hope the their little boy doesn't pick up the same trait.  
  
"Hon, are you finished now?" the tall man beside her asked gently, rubbing her six-month pregnant belly.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I am so anxious to meet him. I mean, I understood why Takeru and Daisuke decided to wait before they introduced us to him, but it doesn't make the waiting any less bearable." she pouted, hating the patronizing smile on her husband's face.   
  
"I know sweetie...I know."   
  
"Don't worry Miya. They'll be here. You just have to remember that my ototo-chan has TWO kids to handle now." an older man laughed, hearing the last of the conversation between the husband and wife. However, his laughter was abruptly cut short.   
  
"Ouch!" he yelled, whirling around to see the person responsible for the now throbbing on the back of his head.  
  
"That is what happens when you talk about MY ototo-chan. Anyway, it's my job to insult him, not yours. Besides, you're one to talk..." she teased, reminding Yamato of the similarities between her brother and his significant other.  
  
"You lucky you're family Jun," the disgruntled musician muttered, rubbing the area of his head that was still tingling.  
  
"I am, aren't I?" she smiled wickedly, rubbing it in the annoyed blonde's face. Ignoring his glare, she turned to the entrance of the park and was not disappointed to see a familiar head of spikes coming towards them. Not waiting for the new family to make their way to them, she ran over to them, yelling her hellos all the way.  
  
Standing in front of her brother, she smiled widely. "I am so happy that you guys finally decided to show up. I should warn you that the natives were getting restless." Looking at the small child in holding her brother and his partner's hand. Kneeling down, she gave him her brightest smile and introduced herself.   
  
"Hi. I'm Izumi Jun. What's your name?"  
  
Pulling his hands from his dads', he stuck out his chest and said proudly, "Takaimotoshiya Dakemi, but you can call me 'Kemi."  
  
  
"That's some interesting name you got there" she laughed, smiling at the two blushing parents. Turning her attention back to the child in from of her, she replied," I would be honored to call you 'Kemi, only if you call me 'Aunty Jun', okay?" she told him, already half in love with her new nephew.   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Now would you like to meet some other people?"  
  
"I have to ask my Daddy and Papa first." Turning his blues eyes up to his parents, he went into puppy-eye mode and jumped and down. "Please Papa and Daddy, can I go with Aunty Jun? Please please please?"  
  
  
"Go on and have fun." Daisuke laughed, noting that Dakemi had already taken on some of his mannerisms. That would prove to be interesting in the future.  
  
"Bye Daddy. Bye Papa" and without a backwards glance he went along with his Aunty Jun to meet the rest of his 'family'.  
  
  
Watching the aunt and nephew go, the two dads walked over to the group of adult near the picnic table that was already sagging with food. As soon as they were near, they were inundated with questions about Dakemi and how he was adjusting to living with them. Once the chatter died down, Takeru decided to satisfy their curiosity. Taking one more glance at his now laughing son, he turned back told them the story of when they first met.  
  
"I have to admit that both Dai and I were nervous as hell when we got the phone call about him, but now I don't know why we were. It was like as soon as we saw each other, we knew it was right. The greatest thing about it is when Dakemi saw us, he just accepted us. That had to be the best feeling in the world." Takeru had to stop because he could feel the tears beginning to form in his eyes. Suddenly him and Daisuke were surrounded by well-wishers and people telling them how great a kid Dakemi was.  
  
As always the time flew as everyone ate, drank, and was merry. For Dakemi, this was great day that he never wanted to end. He found out that not only did he have two dads. Now he had three uncles, an aunt, and two sets of grandparents that his parents said he was going to meet later.  
  
  
What kid could ask for more.  
  
Walking back to the picnic table for one more slice of watermelon, his eyes fell on a kid about his own age kicking a soccer ball back and forth. Interested, he walked over and decided to introduce himself, not being scared since everyone had been so nice so far.  
  
"Hi. My name is Dakemi. What's yours?"  
  
Looking at him for a minute, the other boy smiled shyly and accepted the held out hand in front of him.  
  
"Niishi."  
  
"What you doin'?"  
  
"Playing soccer. Want to play?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With a big smile, Niishi grabbed up the soccer ball and taking off like a rocket yelled back, "Last one to the field is a rotten egg."  
  
Standing there for a few minutes, before realizing what happened, Dakemi began running after his new friend, laughing all the way.  
  
And underneath the shade of a large cherry blossom tree, two proud parents smiled in contentment, praying that their son will find someone that he could have by his side...just like they did.  
  
  
The sweetest gift that anyone could own.  
  
  
@@@@@OWARI@@@@@  
  
  
Ahh.....I'm so happy to get that out of my system *takes a deep breath*. Okay, I'll go back to my other fics now and hope that my muses stay on track this time! Hope you enjoy until next time.....  
  
  
ja ne minna-san!  
  
dream-chan 


End file.
